warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Fireheart spins around to face Cinderpelt and questions why there are ShadowClan warriors on their territory. The medicine cat lifts her chin and defiantly states that that they needed her help because there was nothing in their own Clan but sickness. Fireheart glares at her angrily and spits that they came back, but then asks where she'd found them. Cinderpelt replies that they were near Sunningrocks the other day looking for a safe place to hide. The deputy snorts that they probably came back because they knew she'd take pity on them, and can't believe the medicine cat had exposed herself, as well as the rest of ThunderClan, to such a risk. Cinderpelt is undaunted and reminds Fireheart that he'd felt just as sorry for them. He can see that the she-cat believes she's done the right thing, and his anger fades as he inquires if Yellowfang knows. Cinderpelt meows no, and also mentions that the sick warriors are beginning to recover. :Fireheart says suspiciously that he can still smell sickness, but Littlecloud pipes up that with the medicine cat's help, they'll be cured in no time. The ThunderClan deputy asks how Cinderpelt is helping them, because back in camp Yellowfang had thought the sickness was deadly. The gray she-cat replies that she must've found the right combination of herbs, and Fireheart detects a hint of pride in her voice. He worries about what Bluestar might do about the situation, so he orders the ShadowClan cats to leave, meowing that he'll catch them some prey to give them strength for the traveling. Littlecloud and Whitethroat beg not to be sent back yet because Nightstar is very weak, and when Fireheart suggests that Cinderfur, their deputy, could fill his place, they look away. The ThunderClan deputy finally decides that they can stay, and the warriors thank him with gratitude. He turns away, but Cinderpelt stops him and whispers that she knew he'd understand. Fireheart purrs that she is a true medicine cat, and that's why Yellowfang chose her. :He leaves and catches a rabbit and a thrush for the ShadowClan cats, depositing them at the mouth of the cave because the stench of sickness makes him wary to enter. The ginger warrior feels a tingle of fear as he sees Cinderpelt working, and asks if she's okay. The medicine cat replies that she's fine, commenting that she's glad he found out about the ShadowClan cats because she doesn't like keeping secrets. Cinderpelt then questions if he's going to tell Bluestar, but he hesitates, stating that she's still not over Tigerclaw's betrayal so it might not be a smart move. The gray she-cat mews that Yellowfang said it will take time for the leader to recover, and regretfully notes that the rest of the Clan has noticed her behavior. Fireheart isn't sure he wants to hear the answer, but queries what the Clan is thinking about the situation. Cinderpelt replies that Bluestar has been a great leader for a long time, so they're simply waiting for her to become like that again. :Fireheart leaves her and heads back to camp, washing himself thoroughly before he enters. Sandstorm meets him as he pads through the gorse tunnel, and asks him where he's been. The deputy replies that he was looking for Graystripe, and the she-cat meows that she supposes he hasn't seen Cloudpaw. He questions where his apprentice is, and the sandy she-cat replies that he'd left first thing in the morning to go hunting. They both think that he's just paying another visit to the Twolegs for food, so Sandstorm suggests that they go find him together. Fireheart agrees that it's worth a try, so they head towards Tallpines without speaking so much as a word. The ginger warrior rubs on a bramble, and hisses to Sandstorm that Cloudpaw has been here so they should try to track him. The pair arrive at a Twoleg nest, and Fireheart jumps up and peers through the windows of it. Fireheart announces that something's going on, so he creeps across the garden to the door of the nest. Sandstorm follows him as a monster the size of the nest rumbles to life and a Twoleg comes around the corner with a container made of brittle stems. Fireheart spots Cloudpaw's white pelt and a sinking feeling weighs his heart. Characters Major }} Minor *Littlecloud *Whitethroat *Sandstorm *Cloudpaw }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Nightstar *Cinderfur *Brokentail *Silverstream *Tigerclaw *Graystripe *Princess }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 11nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 11 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Rising Storm Category:Chapter subpages